End of The Line
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: The identities of Sao Feng's bodyguards the twins revealed as Ragetti gives Mistress Ching some very painful news


Sao Feng was dead according to their new Pirate King Elizabeth Swann and since he had been the only one to recognize and remember the identities of the two women that had once stood as the former Lord's bodyguards; it fell on Ragetti's shoulders to tell Mistress Ching something very important.

The blind Pirate Lord was currently in her chambers, two heavily armed guards blocking the door.

Ragetti hesitated when he saw their angry and scarred faces and he fiddled with his new eye patch before finally building up enough nerve to walk up to the door and face them.

"I need ta see Mistress Ching." He said softly.

"Mistress Ching does not wish to be disturbed!"

"Et's importan'!" he insisted, wringing his hands.

Swords were drawn and pointed at him dangerously.

"Move away!" the guard growled.

"Please…"

One of the guards suddenly stepped forward, a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing what your insides look like!" he snarled, raising his sword.

"What are you doing?"

The two guards promptly snapped to attention, sheathing their blades at once as Mistress Ching slowly stepped out of her room, her cane softly tapping on the ground as she frowned, her dead eyes moving from one guard to the other.

"Marm, I mus' speak wi' yer abou' somefing importan'." Ragetti said.

A smile came to her face when Ragetti spoke and slowly she walked towards him, holding out a hand.

"Mackenzie? Is that you?" she asked. Nodding, Ragetti promptly offered her his arm as she reached out with one hand to lightly touch his face.

"Aye." He nodded.

"Come and walk with me! The sun should be setting soon and I like to sit out there until it's gone; even if I can't see it myself."

"Marm…I…"

"Yes, I know! You have something important to speak with me about! Surely that can wait, yes?" she asked, cocking one thin eyebrow as she promptly began to pull him forward.

Biting his lower lip, Ragetti found that he did not have the heart to deny the old blind woman her request and he sighed as he soon found himself walking side by side with her down the streets of Shipwreck Cove's underground pirate city.

She started talking to him then, telling him all about the numerous raids and plundering she and her crew had gotten involved in before the song was sung and the Court was called for.

Ragetti was not listening to her however, his mind focused too much on how he was going to have to tell her that her two daughters were dead; one of which being raped first before her murder.

Looking over at Ching sadly, his heart went out to her, knowing that the news may kill her.

…

Ever since Mistress Ching's ancestor was given the Piece to control rain storms and the other original Pirate Lord named Jun was given the Piece to control the waves; the two Lords had always worked hard on keeping a kind of alliance between themselves since they both came from the same country.

This alliance continued even after Jun's line died out and Sao Feng's family took control of the Piece but not its power. To show her trust in Sao Feng's leadership and ability to be a good Lord; Mistress Ching had allowed her only daughters Lian and Park to go and learn how to properly use the blade as Sao Feng's crewmembers until they both reached their twenty-first birthday.

_They only 'ad 'un more year afore goin' back ta their mum._ Ragetti thought for a moment as Beckett's soldiers made themselves known, Mercer's bullet piercing Park's skull and killing her instantly.

He stopped in his fighting and promptly went to defend Lian as she knelt over her sister in disbelief.

"We need ta git ou' o' 'ere, marm!" he shouted over to her, promptly killing a charging soldier. "Come on! Yer mum 'as all ready los' 'un daughter, aye?" he added when he saw her shaking her head slowly.

"I'm going to kill him!" she snarled and before Ragetti could try to stop her, she was charging off to fight Mercer and avenge her sister.

"Feck!" he muttered.

He found her body by accident during their mad scramble to get out of there; her eyes wide and staring up at him and her clothes torn and exposing her body.

Mercer had had some fun before killing her and Ragetti found that he was going to be very sick, staring into those wide open eyes.

It was Pintel who snapped him out of it, grabbing him roughly by his elbow and yanking him away just as Jack's use of explosives proved to be handy after all.

…

"My daughters are dead aren't they?"

Blinking, Ragetti snapped out of his memories and he looked at Mistress Ching in surprise. The two of them were sitting out on a stone ledge, the waters below them pounding on the rocks as the sun slowly started to make its way down to allow his cousin the moon to light the sky.

"Hmm?" he asked softly, unsure if he had heard her right.

She kept her face staring straight ahead, sadness in her eyes and voice as she spoke once more.

"My heart…it started to hurt a few weeks ago." She explained softly. "I knew that it was them and you coming to me and saying that you need to tell me something important…It just fit together."

"They both died fightin'." Ragetti offered her. "They wen' down loik 'ellcats they did!"

A small smile touched her lips as she nodded.

"I'm sure they did." She agreed. "It is just…now I am the last of my bloodline and after I die this Piece's power will be lost forever."

"Ye've go' a lo' o' years lef' ta live, marm."

"I am an old woman, Mackenzie. There is no way that I would be able to bear another child before dying." She explained to him gently.

"Marm…"

"But I am sure you feel the same way about yourself really." She added, gently resting a wrinkled hand over his own. "After all, you are the only Ragetti left and you have a matelot who loves you."

Ragetti blushed and bowed his head. He didn't want to admit it aloud, but at times he had felt guilty when it came to his love for Pintel. It would be because of this that the line of Ragetti would end with him as he and Pintel would obviously be unable to have children of their own to pass on the power to.

"This truly is the year for endings." She chuckled softly. "You and I are the end of the old Lords and their power and either the entire pirate world shall end or Beckett's life shall end. I just wish that this wouldn't make our Pieces nothing but stupid baubles!"

"If'n we release Calypso then we wouldn' be lettin' 'em go ta waste." He offered softly.

"That's true." She agreed. "But how do we know that She won't simply just kill us and move on from there?"

"Because only I kin release 'er." Ragetti said with a shrug, "An' I aint goin' ta say et in a demandin' manner either. Yer no' supposed ta speak ta a Goddess loik trash."

"It was your ancestor who first bedded Her and tricked Her into breaking Her vow with Jones."

"I knows." He said sadly.

"But if She should try to take Her revenge on you, I would protect you." She added with a smile. "You're a nice boy and the only one who pulls out my chair for me."

Blushing, Ragetti bowed his head as the stars slowly started to come out and he got up and helped Ching to her feet gently.

"I fink et's time we 'ead insoide, aye?" he asked her.

"Very well." She agreed and she allowed Ragetti to lead the way back to her room, giving him another one of her rare smiles as she gave his hand a gentle pat.

"I'm glad that it was you who told me what happened to my daughters and not anyone else, Mackenzie Ragetti." She said and as Ragetti blushed deeply, she stepped inside and shut the door.

"'ow did she take the news?" Pintel asked from behind suddenly.

"As well as any mum kin afta learnin' tha' their children ar' dead." Ragetti answered with a shrug, leaning into Pintel's arms gently.

"Come on, Rags. We go' work in the mornin'."

Nodding, Ragetti turned around and he looked down at Pintel with a warm smile, suddenly bending down and giving him a tender kiss on his lips.

"I loves yer Pint…" he whispered, hugging him tightly. "I don' care wot anybody finks abou' us."

Confused by this sudden show of affection, Pintel shrugged and simply kissed Ragetti back gently.

"Righ' back a' yer, Rags! Naow come on an' git ta bed ye goofy bastar'!" he laughed.


End file.
